


Let Me Take Care of You

by hiddensonata



Series: Oh, Baby Can't You Hear Me Moan? [Rated E One-Shots] [4]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Smut, hidashi, older!Hiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 05:37:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3476432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiddensonata/pseuds/hiddensonata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tadashi had wanted to make love in the shower, wanted to push Hiro against the wall as he fucked him deep and slow under the steady stream of hot water. He certainly didn't expect this to happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Take Care of You

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo, I really have no excuse for this one. I wrote it while I was in Calc. and I obviously got distracted (even after I finished, I couldn't focus on anything in Chem. either). Moral of this story = I am a big pervert, and once I start thinking dirty things, I can't stop. But yes, here's another short one shot for you, dear reader. I hope you like it, it kept me occupied today ha ha. As always, I edited it to the best of my ability, so if there are any mistakes, please let me know! And of course, I do not own BH6 or its characters.  
> *quick note: Hiro is 18 in this story!  
> Otherwise, enjoy~

*** * ***

Tadashi panted against the shower tiles, hands pressed against the cold surface, his body quivering as Hiro continued to lap hungrily at his hole. He bit his lip to keep from moaning, but when Hiro pushed his tongue into his tight entrance, he nearly keeled over in pleasure, his cock pressing against his stomach demanding attention.

"H-Hiro."

His little brother was on his knees behind him, and God, his tongue felt so fucking good.

Hiro groaned, thrusting his tongue in and out of that sweet pucker, wanting to hear his brother moan his name again and again.

Tadashi had wanted to make love in the shower, wanted to push Hiro against the wall as he fucked him deep and slow under the steady stream of hot water. He certainly didn't expect _this_ to happen.

Hiro was more than willing to submit to his older brother. And Tadashi was more than happy to spoil his little brother rotten.

This time though, Hiro wanted to return the favor, so here they were, the bathroom fogging up from the steam of the hot shower, Tadashi making the most sinful noises that made Hiro's cock twitch.

Hiro withdrew his tongue, kissing his brother's quivering hole, before slowly pressing his index finger in, drawing a gasp out of the older Hamada.

He added a second finger not long after, scissoring and stretching his lover.

He smirked when Tadashi gasped, swiping his fingers against his sweet spot again.

"Oh fuck, Hiro."

Tadashi whimpered, bucking his hips against Hiro's hand.

Hiro kissed the base of Tadashi's spine, thrusting his fingers relentlessly into his brother, hitting his prostate every time.

"H-Hiro, please~"

"Please what, Dashi?"

If Hiro kept moving his fingers like that . . .

"Touch me!" 

Hiro reached around, his left hand wrapping around Tadashi's aching cock, giving it a solid pump.

It was enough to send Tadashi over the edge. He sobbed as he came, Hiro still thrusting his fingers until Tadashi was utterly spent.

Hiro got up from his spot and wrapped his arms around Tadashi's waist, peppering soft kisses on his neck.

Hiro was still hard, his neglected cock pressing against Tadashi's ass.

"Oh, Hiro," he cooed, unwrapping Hiro's arms, and turning around to face the younger Hamada.

He leaned in to kiss him, the kiss quickly becoming _filthy_ , their tongues sliding against each other lewdly, and Tadashi swore he could taste himself in Hiro's mouth.

They parted from each other, a smirk on Tadashi's face as he leaned in close to whisper in Hiro's ear.

"Let me take care of you now, Hiro."

*** * ***

**Author's Note:**

> Yup. There ya have it, another perverted story to come out of my equally dirty mind. I truly hope I did this piece justice, and I hope you enjoyed reading it! Comments/criticisms/kudos are greatly appreciated! And, as always, I really love you, dear reader, cause you are the reason I write! :)
> 
> I am on tumblr @[ **_hidden--sonata_ ** ](http://hidden--sonata.tumblr.com)! So come by & say hi :D 
> 
> Until next time! c;


End file.
